U.S. Pat. No. 8,942,395 to Lissman et al. discloses a pointing element enhanced speaker system that addresses the need for consistent sound. Despite wide variations in the design and architecture of different venues, the system helps performers ensure that they deliver the desired sound for their audiences. Performers and their technicians, though faced with grueling schedules that impose severe time constraints on equipment setup and tuning as the performers move between venues, may turn to the system to provide the sound desired at each new venue.